


Innocent and pure

by fakevermeer



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, German National Team, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakevermeer/pseuds/fakevermeer
Summary: Mats smiled and licked into Benedikt’s mouth one last time before sinking down onto his knees, never breaking eye contact. He felt Jonas’s hands in his hair, nails brushing lightly over his scalp. The hot water was cascading down onto his back and even though he was on his knees on the tiled floor about to take a fully erect penis into his mouth, he couldn’t remember the last time he felt this relaxed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I have never before written anything that involved three penises, so my apologies if at any point it's unclear which body part belongs to who. Thanks to JJ for inspiring me to write what has escalated into more than 4,000 words of pure porn. Enjoy!

International break was always fun. Mats thought so, anyway. Sure, sometimes it was a little annoying to have a break from club football, especially when you were on a roll like they had been with Bayern lately. Switching to another system, other players, another coach… Of course the travelling was a little much sometimes, especially given the restricted time frame. But Mats still enjoyed meeting up with his fellow Germans. There was always a special kind of atmosphere.

It helped that he would be able to spend a lot of time with some friends he didn’t get to see much otherwise, because they were playing in foreign leagues, like Mesut and Sami. And of course he also enjoyed seeing his friends from other Bundesliga clubs, outside of club matches - although there was still some friendly banter and people sometimes flocked together according to club loyalties, most of the time they mingled and all the teasing came from a place of love. 

But what Mats was really enjoying this time around was playing together with Jonas and Benedikt. For some reason, after one of the first training exercises that called for groups of three, they’d sort of gotten stuck together and hadn’t really left each other’s company after that. Mats had always enjoyed spending time with the two of them separately at previous international breaks, but the three of them together was something else.

Mats was sneaking up on Jonas after training that day had finished. Most of the rest of the squad was on the other side of the pitch already, making their way to the changing rooms. Some of the guys were still practicing free kicks or penalties, and Jonas had been looking on with his back to Mats when Mats had spotted him.

“Hey, junior,” Mats whispered in Jonas’s ear, and Jonas almost jumped out of his skin. “Wow, bad conscience much?” 

“Hello, _grandpa_ ,” Jonas retorted, punching Mats in the shoulder. “And no, my conscience is perfectly clear, thank you very much. How dare you imply otherwise.”

“Of course,” Mats replied, putting an arm around Jonas’s shoulder and pulling him close. “You are a literal angel.”

“Wouldn’t say _that_ ,” Jonas mumbled, enduring Mats’s one-armed cuddle with some feigned reluctance.

“But you’re just a _baby_ , you’re still pure and innocent and untouched by the horrors of the world,” Mats continued wistfully, dragging the back of his hand across Jonas’s cheek for emphasis. 

Jonas snapped his teeth at Mats’s hand and grinned up at him. “Are you sure?” 

“ _Oooooooh_ , we have a biter!” Mats snickered, pulling his hand away. For some reason, messing around with Jonas always turned into a flirting competition, and they both secretly revelled in it. It was even worse when Benedikt was there, because he was hell-bent on making the two of them behave.

Jonas tried to kick Mats in the butt but Mats danced away just in time - his little skip turned into a full sprint when Jonas started running after him, set on getting his revenge, and soon enough they were chasing each other up and down the pitch, giggling at each other for no apparent reason.

Mats reached the changing rooms ahead of Jonas and darted inside. He tried to hide behind Sami, who was pulling a clean DFB sweater over his damp hair.

“What the hell-” he started, until Jonas burst into the changing rooms and the chasing began all over again. Sami sighed. “Can you two just fuck and get it over with? This is getting annoying.” 

Mats heard a few of their teammates mumble something in agreement and he grinned at Jonas as he finally sat down on one of the benches, drenched in sweat all over again.

“Oh come on, Sami, just because _you_ ’re not getting any…” 

Sami threw something that looked a lot like a dirty pair of boxers at Mats’s face and Mats managed to duck just in time.

Jonas sat down opposite him and after shooting Mats a grin he started to get undressed. The rest of the team was already done showering and was getting dressed and ready to leave. While Jonas was getting naked, the changing room was emptying. 

Suddenly, Mats found himself sitting on a bench in an quiet room with only a naked Jonas Hector in the showers next door. 

Mats considered his options. He was pretty sure there were only two scenarios that could possibly play out here: 1. he would undress, get in the showers with a naked Jonas Hector and either fuck him or get fucked by him (he was fine with either, if he was completely honest with himself), or 2. he would undress, get in the showers with a naked Jonas Hector, try to make a move on him and get painfully rejected which would ruin any kind of future relationship, both professional and personal. 

Mats shrugged. He usually went with his gut in situations like this and right now, his gut was telling him to make a move.

He got undressed and rounded the corner to the row of showers. Jonas was on the far end of the row, with his back to Mats, rinsing the shampoo from his hair. Mats deliberately got under the shower right next to him. Jonas looked up and wiped some of the water from his eyes. Mats stared at him while raking his hands through his hair to wet it. Jonas raised his eyebrows, a knowing look in his eye.

“You look like you’re considering Sami’s suggestion.”

Mats half-shrugged. “Maybe I am.”

A few seconds went by in which Jonas didn’t react, and Mats was well on his way to panicking at the fact that apparently, scenario two was a very viable option right now. Then, Jonas took a step closer to Mats.

“I think you’re bluffing.”

Mats immediately relaxed, grinned at him and lowered his gaze, directing Jonas to look down as well. He was half hard already.

“I think my dick disagrees with you.” 

Jonas looked back up, a kind of uncertainty in his eyes - like he wasn’t sure if Mats was messing with him as per usual, or if he was serious. Now that he was turned towards him, Mats noticed Jonas was also well on his way to getting hard.

“I think _your_ dick disagrees with you,” Mats added.

That was all it took. Jonas took another step closer so that they were sharing Mats’s shower, crowding Mats against the tiled wall, and ghosted his lips over Mats’s, not quite kissing him yet.

“I would hate for Sami to be right, but -”

“Fuck Sami,” Mats interrupted, his voice low. He snaked his hand around Jonas’s waist and pulled him in closer, rubbing their dicks together wetly. He hummed low in his throat as Jonas tried and failed to keep from groaning. 

“I’d rather fuck you,” Jonas mumbled, right before crashing their mouths together and licking into Mats. 

Mats groaned at that, bucking his hips up against Jonas’s and making them both shiver. Jonas grabbed on to his hair and raked his nails over Mats’s scalp as their lips slid together under the streaming hot water. They both loved a hot shower and soon enough steam was billowing around them while Jonas was pushing Mats into the tiles. 

“Fuck,” Mats managed to sigh between kisses. He was completely hard now, and as he felt Jonas against him he knew he was in a similar state. Jonas greedily moved from Mats’s lips to his neck and began to suck at the skin.

“Um,” a quiet voice echoed from the other side of the room. 

Jonas and Mats immediately stopped what they were doing, heads turning at the exact same time. They’d been convinced everybody else had been gone already, but apparently, they’d been wrong.

Through the steam surrounding them, a very naked Benedikt Höwedes was staring at them, towel around his ankles and mouth open.

“Benni,” Jonas said, and for a second Mats’s heart almost stopped, afraid Jonas was gonna follow it up with an ‘it’s not what it looks like’ or some other lame excuse to get himself out of the situation. Instead, what Jonas said made Mats’s heart give up for a different reason altogether. “Get in here.”

Mats hadn’t considered the possibility of a third option: undress, get in the showers with a naked Jonas Hector, intending to either fuck or get fucked, getting interrupted by a naked and very sweaty Benedikt Höwedes and having Jonas Hector suggest he join them.

Mats was a big fan of the third option.

Benedikt seemed rooted to the spot, unable to move. Mats looked at Jonas, who was staring at Benedikt.

“I think his brain short-circuited,” Mats mumbled into Jonas’s ear, nibbling at the earlobe. 

“Nah,” Jonas said, voice loud enough for Benedikt to hear him over the sound of the water hitting the tiles, “his body’s just having trouble sending blood up there.”

That seemed to wake Benedikt up, and his head snapped down to look at his dick, which was swelling up visibly. 

“I’m, I -” Benedikt mumbled, looking back up at Mats and Jonas. “What the hell is going on?”

Mats brought his mouth back to Jonas’s ear, happily letting Jonas get Benedikt up to speed.

“I think that’s pretty - _oh_ \- pretty obvious,” Jonas said, unable to keep himself from moaning while Mats sucked down his neck. “We decided to make the most out of the empty showers. We thought everyone else - _fuck_ \- had gone already. Apparently, we were wrong.”

Benedikt was still staring at them with his mouth open. He shook his head a little bit, like he was trying to assure himself he was actually awake and not living some kind of fever dream. Sweat was dripping down his forehead.

“I was practicing my penalty kicks,” he managed to get out, voice strained.

“Great idea,” Jonas sighed as Mats moved from his neck to his collar bone. “Now, please stop just standing there and get your ass over here.”

“So demanding,” Mats mumbled against Jonas’s skin. 

“Are you - are you _serious_?” Benedikt choked out.

Mats looked up at Jonas. “Should I go and convince him to come join us?”

Jonas grinned at him and reached down to squeeze Mats’s cock softly. “Please. And hurry up.” 

Mats licked into Jonas’s mouth one last time before tearing himself away from him and sauntering over to Benedikt, who was still rooted to the spot.

“Benni,” Mats purred, getting right up in his personal space, putting his hands on his chest. “We’d hate for you to feel left out.” His lips were inches away from Benedikt’s. “Of course, if you’re not interested you’re very welcome to turn around and walk away right now…”

Benedikt made a noncommittal sound in the back of his throat. 

“But…” Mats continued, and he was now so close to Benedikt their lips were touching as he spoke, “I have a feeling you are interested.” He looked down pointedly. “Quite interested, actually.”

Benedikt cleared his throat and straightened his shoulders, looking at Mats like he wasn’t quite believing this was real yet. “Wouldn’t it be… awkward? Like, after… Or during…” He raked a hand through his hair. “I’ve - I’ve never done anything like this before, Mats.” 

Mats smiled slightly. “You’ll be fine. Just enjoy it. And I promise we’ll try to keep the awkwardness to a minimum. Now, can you please just kiss me already?”

That was all the encouragement Benedikt needed. He closed the tiny space between them by pressing his lips on Mats’s softly, a little hesitantly at first, but as soon as Mats opened his mouth willingly to let Benedikt in, he got braver. He licked into Mats’s mouth and took a small step forward, pressing himself against Mats. He was warm, and dripping with sweat, and Mats bit Benedikt’s bottom lip to keep a loud groan from escaping him.

Mats figured this meant that Benedikt was in, and he wasn’t one to take things slow - he reached around Benedikt to grab at his ass and pressed him even closer to him, making Benedikt gasp against him. He kneaded the strong muscle while he bucked his hips, lining up his wet cock to Benedikt’s, sliding against each other.

“Fuck,” Benedikt breathed, and Mats grinned at him.

“You okay there?”

Benedikt nodded, eyelids heavy, his breath erratic and laced with low moans. 

When Mats looked back over his shoulder he saw Jonas staring at them through hooded eyes, water streaming down the hard planes of his chest and stomach, the sparse hairs from his navel to his crotch lying flat against his skin. He was jerking himself off slowly, languidly. Mats could feel his blood starting to pump a little bit faster just looking at him.

“I think someone’s enjoying the show,” he murmured into Benedikt’s ear, bringing a hand up to curl it into Benedikt’s short hair and pull on it a little bit. “Would be rude to keep him waiting.”

Benedikt moaned something that sounded like he agreed. Mats untangled himself and grabbed Benedikt’s hand, leading him towards Jonas, who immediately wrapped himself around Benedikt and kissed him hard. Mats leaned against the tiled wall next to Jonas and mouthed at Jonas’s neck while he reached down and grabbed his own cock, slowly rubbing himself.

Mats reached over to Benedikt with his free hand and rubbed at one of his nipples. He heard Benedikt moan into Jonas’s mouth. Mats brought his head down and replaced his hand with his tongue, swirling the tip of it over Benedikt’s nipple, which hardened almost immediately. Mats nibbled at it, and he heard Benedikt cry out softly. Mats looked up and saw that Benedikt was now staring at him, slack-jawed, while Jonas had moved on to suck at Benedikt’s neck.

“Would you like me to suck you off?” Mats asked, voice low. 

Benedikt actually moaned at that. He brought one hand down to tangle into Mats’s hair, then pulled at it to get Mats back up so he could kiss him.

“Fuck yes,” he breathed against Mats’s mouth. “Yes. _Please_.” 

Mats smiled and licked into Benedikt’s mouth one last time before sinking down onto his knees, never breaking eye contact. He felt Jonas’s hands in his hair, nails brushing lightly over his scalp. The hot water was cascading down onto his back and even though he was on his knees on the tiled floor about to take a fully erect penis into his mouth, he couldn’t remember the last time he felt this relaxed.

He put his hand around Benedikt’s cock, which had now gotten moist both with the water from the showers as well as his own pre-come, and brought it to his mouth. He wrapped his lips around the head and sucked lightly, drawing a gasp from Benedikt that he could hear over the streaming water. 

Mats tentatively swirled his tongue over the head of Benedikt’s cock, getting familiar with his taste and the weight of him on his tongue. Then, he slowly tilted his head forward, taking Benedikt in inch by inch, getting comfortable with the way he filled him up. Jonas’s hand tightened in his hair, not yet pulling, but commanding enough that Mats felt his own cock twitch. 

He moved his head back, licked at the slit, moved forward and sucked, then moved back again, repeating the motion over and over. As he was increasing his tempo, he could hear Benedikt’s moaning getting louder and more frequent. He hummed low in his throat, the only way he could make any noise with Benedikt’s cock stretching his lips. He felt amazing, the velvety skin on his tongue, the subtle ridges of the veins - Mats could swear he could feel them pulsing against his tongue as Benedikt’s breathing got even faster and more erratic.

Jonas’s hand had relaxed a little bit on his scalp as Mats moved back and forth, and Benedikt’s moans sounded muffled and quieter now. Mats could hear the slick sound of lips on lips. He hollowed his cheek and sucked hard going back, and brought up a hand to softly squeeze Benedikt’s balls, which definitely got a reaction.

“I’m gonna come,” Benedikt groaned loudly, “God, Mats, I’m -”

Before Mats could respond to that in any way (other than having his own cock give an almost painful twitch because _fuck him_ that was the hottest thing he’d heard all day), Jonas tightened his grip on Mats’s hair once again but decided to pull him back immediately. 

Benedikt’s cock popped out of his mouth with an almost comical sound. Mats stared up at Jonas and Benedikt - Jonas was smirking slightly at him, pupils blown, and Benedikt had his eyes screwed shut, looking like he couldn’t figure out if he was in heaven or hell.

“Please,” he whined, lowering his forehead onto Jonas’s shoulder, a hand snaking down to finish himself off. His cock was almost visibly pulsing, blushing an angry red against the pale skin of his abdomen. Jonas used his free hand to grab Benedikt’s wrist to prevent him from giving himself the release he so obviously wanted. “ _Please._ ” 

Mats had to use every single scrap of willpower he had to not grab his own cock - he was pretty sure he’d come with just a few skilful strokes. 

“Jona-a-as,” Benedikt was moaning into Jonas’s ear, “I’m so close, please, _please_ …” 

“Patience,” Jonas murmured at him, “just a little longer. I have plans with you.” He looked down at Mats again. “And with you. Get up.” 

Mats could feel Jonas pulling on his hair and he complied, getting up off the tiles. He was staring at Jonas with a new kind of lust, the kind that was so overwhelming he felt like he could come just from feeling _that_.

Jonas reached behind him and turned both showers off. He manoeuvred Benedikt to face the wall.

“Bend over, please,” he murmured into Benedikt’s ear. Benedikt did as he was told, bracing himself with both hands against the wall. “Spread your legs. That’s it. Now, don’t move, okay?” 

Benedikt nodded. Mats was looking at Benedikt’s ass, raised almost obscenely, and he was still trying his hardest not to touch his own dick. Jonas turned to him, smirk back in place. He stepped into Mats’s personal space and crowded him against the wall next to Benedikt, crashing his mouth into Mats’s and licking into his mouth with a low moan.

Jonas kissed the corner of his mouth and then licked his way to his earlobe, where he lingered.

“Mats,” he near-whispered into his ear, “since you like being on your knees so much, I want you to get down in front of Benedikt. I want you to open your mouth and stay there while I fuck him. Do not touch him, not even when he begs you to. Stay there, and when he comes untouched, swallow it all.”

Mats shuddered and groaned. He couldn’t help himself and palmed his cock, pressing it down to relieve some of the built-up anticipation. His cock was leaking impatiently.

“Do you understand?” Benedikt murmured, licking his earlobe.

“Yeah,” Mats breathed out. “Fuck, yeah, I understand.” 

“Good.” 

Jonas nibbled at Mats’s earlobe one final time before moving away.

“I’ll be right back,” Jonas murmured into Benedikt’s ear, kissing him softly between the shoulder blades. He walked back into the changing rooms. 

Mats sank down onto his knees again and shuffled himself into the space between Benedikt’s spread out legs and the wall, leaning against the tiles. He looked up at Benedikt’s face - he had his eyes closed and his arms were trembling. He was breathing hard.

Jonas came back, holding a small bottle of lube and with his cock wrapped in a condom. He flipped the cap of the bottle, spread some lube on his fingers, and put the bottle on the floor next to Benedikt.

“Mouth open, Mats,” Jonas ordered from behind Benedikt.

Mats positioned himself in such a way that his open mouth was right in front of Benedikt’s straining cock - his bottom lip was mere inches away from touching the dripping head of it.

“Are you ready?” Jonas asked Benedikt, trailing a hand down Benedikt’s spine, tracking a drop of water down between his asscheeks. 

Benedikt nodded fervently.

“Please, I won’t last long, _please_ …” 

“I like it when you beg,” Jonas growled, lining up his fingers and slowly pushing one inside.

Benedikt moaned loudly. Mats could feel his dick throb at the sound, keeping himself from moaning right along with him. It was remarkable - he was merely a spectator in this scenario and yet he felt like Jonas was paying just as much attention to him as he did to Benedikt. 

“More, _more,_ ” Benedikt whined, pushing himself back against Jonas’s hand. 

Jonas must’ve done just that, because Benedikt got even louder.

“Fuck me, please, Jonas, please just fuck me, oh God, _fuck_ ,” he rambled, every other breath ending on a high moan, his hips finding the rhythm of Jonas’s fingers inside of him. 

Every time Benedikt pressed his hips forward, the head of his cock touched Mats’s lips. It was slowly driving Mats insane, and he couldn’t keep himself from grabbing his own cock again. He wasn’t moving his hand, just squeezing himself at the base, trying to delay his inevitable orgasm.

Then, Benedikt’s hips stopped moving and Mats could see Jonas repositioning himself behind Benedikt. Jonas slowly pushed in.

“Oh, God,” Benedikt groaned out, his hips pushing forward so far Mats’s lips wrapped around the head of his cock. “Oh my _God_. I’m gonna come, I’m gonna -” 

That was what Mats had been waiting for. He let go of the almost painful grip on his own dick as he sucked at the head of Benedikt’s cock, feeling him coming down his throat in erratic spurts.

“Fuck, _ooooh fuck_ ,” Mats could hear Jonas grunt. “Oh, fuck, Benedikt, you’re so tight, _God_ …” 

Benedikt moaned, long and high in his throat, his voice wrecked, while Jonas didn’t waste any time and pounded into him relentlessly. Mats swallowed as best he could, and the pulsing of Benedikt’s cock on his tongue sent him over the edge as well - he groaned around Benedikt and stroked himself through it, feeling the wetness spread over his hand gradually.

When Mats could feel Benedikt was spent, he slowly let his cock slip from his mouth, tongue dipping into the slit before letting go of it. Benedikt shuddered, and Mats leaned back against the wall. Mats looked up at Jonas, whose hips were moving against Benedikt erratically now, and Mats knew Jonas wasn’t far from coming himself, either.

A loud grunt, Jonas’s hips stilling and his arms wrapping around Benedikt’s torso told Mats more than enough. It was beautiful to watch, and Mats was almost sorry he hadn’t waited to finish himself off until he could’ve watched the expression on Jonas’s face, looking just like this - eyes screwed shut, beads of sweat and water mingling and dripping down his face, a red flush spreading from his cheeks down to his chest. 

For a few seconds, the three of them stayed right where they were, breathing hard and trembling all over. Then, Jonas pulled out of Benedikt carefully and helped him up, turning him around and wrapping his arms around him to keep him from sliding right down to the floor, legs shaking.

Mats took his time to get up from the tiled floor, careful not to get light-headed from the intensity of the situation as well as the blood rushing to his head.

Jonas grinned at Mats, rubbing a comforting hand between Benedikt’s shoulder blades.

“Still think I’m pure and innocent?” 

Mats slapped his ass playfully as he walked past him to get dressed. He stopped at the entrance to the changing rooms and leaned against the wall.

“Pure, innocent, and untouched by the horrors of this world. I stand by my words. Even though poor Benedikt over there might disagree.”

Jonas chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Benedikt, who was mouthing at Jonas’s neck as he seemed to slowly start coming down.

“I wouldn’t say he’s poor,” Jonas said, a smirk raising the corners of his mouth. “I think he had a great time. You’re just jealous.” 

“Well, still a few days of national duty to go,” Mats said, before turning the corner, “You never know, I might get just as lucky…” 


End file.
